internetkilledtelevisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Rose Speed
Allison "Alli" Rose Speed (Formally Alli Trippy) '''(August 13th, 1989) is an internet personality and Vlogger. Speed was once a constant figure on the CTFxC Channel and 'Internet Killed Television' Vlogs, alongside Charles Trippy. Speed continues to upload content to her personal YouTube channel 'Alli' Personal Life: Allison 'Alli' Rose Speed was born in Atlanta, Georgia, to parents Lauren and Denis Speed. She has an older brother, Justin Speed - who she currently lives with. It is believed that Speed is of Jewish descent through her mother's side. During her childhood, Speed was very active and danced for 12 years, doing many styles, including ballet, as well as being trained on pointe. Speed attended New Gate School in Sarasota, FL and graduated in 2007, she then attended Florida State University in Tallahassee, FL where she studied Spanish. Speed graduated in May 2011 and received her degree. Throughout her studies at FSU, Speed studied abroad for a period of time in Spain. Speed documented her life consistently for 1802 days on the CTFXC YouTube Channel, along with her now ex-husband Charles Trippy, as part of the Internet Killed Television Vlogs. Since separating and divorcing from Trippy, Speed continues to occasionally document her life on her personal YouTube Channel 'Alli'. Relationships: Charles Trippy (2008-2014): Alli Speed and Charles Trippy met through social Media site MySpace. Trippy added Speed as a friend randomly on the site, as he was in a competition with a 'friend' to see who could get the most friends on MySpace. The two started talking soon after and Speed posted a picture with 'Add Charles' written on her face, in a bid to help him win the competition. Speed and Trippy continued to communicate and were friends online for nearly five years before they met face to face. Trippy held a competition on MySpace each week called 'Pick of the Week' - Speed subsequently was chosen and Trippy sent Speed a Quarter and King Kong Film. Speed and Trippy met face to face for the first time in December 2008 and had their first date at Starbucks. The two soon started making Videos together - with Speed making her first appearance on the Charles Trippy channel in January 2009. Speed and Trippy discuss how they met in - INTERNET LOVING! (2.18.10 - Day 294) and Speed discusses her relationship with Trippy in - Alli Trippy Talks Love & Babies on The Moms View! - a Video posted to YouTube Channel 'The Moms View' on July 11th 2012. Trippy resided with Speed for a period of time in Spain, while she studied abroad. While in Spain and after 9 months of dating, Trippy proposed to Speed in October 2009 - as documented in Surprise Marriage Proposal In Spain! (10.04.09 - Day 157). The two were engaged for just over two years before getting married on November 20th 2011 at the Powell Crosley Estate in Sarasota, FL - their wedding video, titled Internet Love Story: CTFxC Wedding (Charles & Alli) was produced by Cory Vidal and ApprenticeA Productions. Their wedding day was also documented in a 30 minute Vlog titled 'WE'RE MARRIED!!!!!! (11.20.11 - Day 934)' On April 8, 2014, Trippy announced via the CTFxC Channel in a video titled 'WE NEED TO TALK' that he and Speed would be separating on mutual terms but would continue to stay friends and remain close as possible - Speed was not present in this video. Speed would later make a video on her personal channel titled 'The 'D' Word' explaining their decision to separate, however the video has since been removed. On June 4th 2014, Speed tweeted stating that her Divorce to Trippy was finalized. Chase Karcher: (2007-2008, 2014-2017 ) In a video titled 'Getting ANOTHER Puppy?!' posted on January 6th 2015 to the 'Alli' Channel, Speed announced that she was in a new relationship. On January 28th 2015 in a video titled 'DISNEY WORLD ADVENTURE!' Speed introduced her boyfriend stating "This is my boyfriend Chase". On January 29th 2015, a day after introducing Karcher to the 'Vlogs', Speed posted a Video - 'I'm A F*cking PRINCESS' - in which she explains how she and Karcher knew each other and the history of their relationship. Speed and Karcher met each other at Florida State University in 2007 - as they attended the same Spanish Class. Speed was a Freshman at the time and Karcher was a Senior. The pair dated for just under a year and when Karcher graduated he broke up with Speed. Speed stated that at the time she "hated him" for it, however knows now that he was "trying to protect her college experience" In June 2014 while traveling to Fiji, Speed had a layover in South Korea. Realizing that her layover would be for the most part of the day, Speed was unsure as to what to do. It was then that she remembered, that 4 years prior Karcher had moved to South Korea, believing that "this was happening for a reason", Speed made contact with Karcher via Facebook. Karcher agreed to meet up and after Speed returned home the two continued communicating, with Speed stating "it was really really nice and really easy". Karcher traveled to visit Speed in America and Speed traveled to visit Karcher in South Korea in October 2014. Speed stated "Things have been going well ever since" Karcher has made a number of appearances on the 'Alli' Channel. He notably "Vlogged for the first time" in a video titled 'He Stole My Camera" posted on May 29th 2015. Speed and Karcher ended their relationship in 2017. Karcher decided to remain in Korea and Speed in Florida. The pair ended on good terms. Lexi: (2017-) In October 2017 during a twitch stream, Speed confirmed that she was in a relationship with fellow twitch streamer 'Lexi'. Medical Concerns: Ovarian Cysts: Speed went to the Emergency Room twice with abdominal pain. These trips to the ER were documented on the CTFxC channel in Videos - EMERGENCY ROOMS SUCK (11.8.10 - Day 557) published November 9th 2010 and EMERGENCY ROOM!!! (1.8.14 - Day 1714) published January 9th 2014. The first trip to the ER in 2010 lead to the discovery of an Ovarian Cyst "bigger than a golf ball". The second trip to the ER in 2014 lead to the discovery of another cyst on her right Ovary "this time", however the doctors believed that the cyst was not causing the pain and they couldn't discover the source of the pain itself. Migraines: Speed in a number of videos can be seen suffering from migraines. Speed discussed this in depth and often explained how they affected her. Speed can be seen suffering with a migraine most recently in a video titled MY BIGGEST PET PEEVE posted January 30th 2015. '''Youtube: Speed first appeared in her now ex-husband's YouTube video 'Human Paintball Target' - that was posted on the CharlesTrippy Channel on January 22nd 2009. Speed would go on to appear in a number of Trippy's 'Sketch' Videos before beginning the 'Internet Killed Television' Vlogs' on his CTFxC (Charles Trippy Friend (later Family) x Core) account alongside him. CTFxC: Speed first appeared on the CTFxC Channel in a short 29 second video titled 'Sexual Chocolate?' that was uploaded on February 2nd 2009 - she was just 19 at the time. Speed would appear in a handful of videos on the channel, before she and Trippy posted the first Vlog - titled Red Sox In Your Face (5.1.09 - Day 1) on May 1st 2009. Speed would continue to Vlog alongside Trippy for nearly 6 years - her last appearance being in a video titled 'GIANT SLIDE! (4.6.14 - Day 1802)' that was uploaded on April 7th 2014. The Vlogs have followed Speed through many life events, including studying abroad in Spain, becoming Engaged, Graduating University, Getting married to Charles Trippy, supporting Trippy through his diagnoses of a 'Brian Tumor' and the announcement of their separation - though she did not appear in the video. Speed would record a number of clips throughout the day, as to ensure that the Vlog had enough footage. Speed edited and uploaded the Vlog on a number of occasions, notably when Trippy was unable to access WiFi while touring with his band We The Kings and when Trippy was recovering from Brain Surgery. Speed and Trippy held the 'Gunniess World Record' for the Most consecutive daily personal video blogs posted on YouTube. The two received the award in New York City on August 17th 2013 - as shown in the video titled 'GUINNESS WORLD RECORD!!!!!!! (8.17.13 - Day 1570)'. However Speed no longer holds the record as she stopped posting Daily Videos after she and Trippy separated - The record now belongs to Charles Trippy alone. 'Alli' The 'Alli' Youtube channel was created by Speed on November 12th 2005. Speed posted her first video on the channel titled 'Alli Is Here!' on July 6th 2009. The Channel has a wide variety of content on it - from Sketches, Challenge Videos, Beauty, Shopping Hauls, Travel Vlogs and so-forth. Some notable video series' created by Speed and posted to the channel include 'Drunk Gaming', 'CTFxC Cinema' and 'Ask Alli Stuff' After separating from Trippy and no longer a part of the 'CTFxC' channel, Speed announced on her channel that she'd be no longer be creating 'Daily Vlogs'. She did however say that she'd Vlog "When something interesting" was happening and upload it to her 'Alli' channel. Speed often posts 'Travel Vlogs' to her channel and as of 2014 her channel often features her boyfriend Chase who resides in South Korea. Animals: Zoey and Marley: Charles Trippy - Speeds Ex-Husband - has two dogs, Zoey, a New Zealand Huntaway, and Marley, a Rat Terrier, whom he adopted before he and Speed began their relationship. Speed cared for the dogs throughout their relationship, especially when Trippy was on tour. When both Speed and Trippy traveled, Speed's parents Denis and Lauren would care for the dogs. Chico: Speed found an abandoned dog who she later named Chico on March 25th 2014 - this is documented in the video "WE FOUND A PUPPY! (3.25.14 - Day 1790)". Speed after ensuring the dog was in good health and making sure he was indeed abandoned, made the decision to keep him. Chico is believed to be a White English Labrador. When Trippy and Speed separated, Zoey and Marley continued to reside with Trippy and Chico left the marital home with Speed. Nuna: Alli Speeds ex-boyfriend, Chase Karcher has a cat named Nuna (Who plays fetch) - Speed stated that she adopted a dog "that acts like a Cat" and the Karcher adopted a cat "that acts like a dog".